


Stark Situation

by LabBunny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, F/M, Fantasizing, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Strangulation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabBunny/pseuds/LabBunny
Summary: Attending a lavish birthday party for Tony Stark, he decides what he really wants is you, all tied up in a pretty little package for him...Or at least thats what you fantasise happens, lets see if dreams do come true.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Stark Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This started as mutual fantasising at 2AM with someone I'm close to.  
> It evolved somewhat from there...  
> Hope you enjoy it <3

You hadn't wanted to go to this party, not at first. It was for the birthday of some rich celebrity playboy. But your boss had strongly 'suggested' you’d ought to. If only because the celebrity in question was Tony Stark - Iron Man. He was an Avenger which meant that even the smallest story involving him would sell papers. Your boss had reminded you before adding that, if nothing else, Stark was generous and there’d likely be an open bar.

Walking up the drive to the lavish coastal mansion Stark had rented for the occasion (At no small sum either, your background research told you. The cost was well over what you make in a year and it was being spent all on one night of hedonism and celebration). You can’t help but feel the excitement building in the pit of your stomach. Whilst you were no stranger to the lavish lives of celebrities, being a veteran reporter, looking around at all the other guests left you feeling underdressed. You’re wearing a deep red dress, far shorter than you'd usually go for, paired with a pair of heels you'd picked out for tonight to emphasise your legs on show. Matching it with a complimentary lipstick and a pair of elegant, but unornate earrings. You look good, _really_ good but can't help but worry in the face of the many rich and famous people around you.

Your fears are quickly forgotten as you walk into the main hall and take a glass of champagne from a silver serving platter, the drink is cool against your lips.  
That's when you see him.  
Tony Stark is standing on the other side of the room, talking to a small crowd of people. Or rather being talked at by the guests. His dark brown eyes find you and look you up and down, before he’s pulled away into another circle of suits, desperate for the billionaire’s attention.

Finishing your glass, you can't help but recall how intense his stare was, his brown eyes locked against your own before he not-so-subtly checked out the rest of you. Heat rises on your face as your thoughts linger on that. Your blush only deepens as your thoughts betray you and you imagine what you'd like to do to him given the chance.  
Or, more specifically, what you'd like him to do to you...  
You pick up another glass of champagne in the hope that the chilled drink would snap you out of it, but that’s not the case. As you finish it the alcohol is like putting fuel on a fire and your mind fills with thoughts of you with Tony.  
Plucking another glass off a silver platter (A mistake you know, but how often is it you get to drink so well?), you decide to step outside onto the balcony overlooking the ocean.

The ocean breeze is refreshingly cool, on such a warm summer evening, and the balcony is a lot quieter than the main room of the party. You wonder why it’s so quiet. It’s a beautiful night and the balcony is dotted with candles for after sunset. There are even comfy looking chairs scattered by a burning brazier to keep the cold at bay. You’re alone as you stand admiring the sun slowly sinking into the ocean. The sounds of the waves lapping against the shore is soothing, and you take a seat by a the brazier. Taking a deep breath of salty sea air, tinged with woodsmoke you lay back in the deep comfortable chair. As you take another sip of champagne, your mind once again goes towards scenes of you and Tony. Warmth begins to build inside of you, and you press your thighs tightly together before caving in to your fantasies. It’s not hard to imagine what you'd like to happen. The images come hurtling into your imagination until you're oblivious to everything around you, focused only on your daydream…

… 

You start by thinking about him walking over to you, striding across the floor as the crowd parts for him until he's _right there_ in front of you. Taking your hand in his he'd smile at you, “You know who I am, obviously. But _who_ are you?”  
You tell him your name, and he repeats it before kissing your hand, lips lingering on your skin far too long for it to be simple politeness. And besides, Tony Stark never bothered with being polite for the sake of being polite.

Stark looks you up and down, drinking in the sight of you in your beautiful red dress and heels. His eyes slowly trace up your long, toned legs and by the time he reaches your neckline you have a smirk on your face.  
Leaning forwards into his ear you whisper, “You like what you see, Mr. Stark?”  
“JARVIS, please activate the after-party protocol.” Is his only response.  
A look of confusion crosses your face, until you hear a soft voice over the speakers reply, “Very well sir.” The blaring rock music that was playing (AC/DC, you recognise) is lowered, and across the room one wall spins around to reveal an extremely well stocked bar.  
“Jesus, how fancy is this place?” You mutter, a grin breaking out upon your face.  
“So, you want a drink? What's your order?”  
“Surprise me, something impressive...”

It's not long until he leads you to his bedroom and you’re sitting on stools next to his bed, a table between you with a single candle upon it. He's drinking scotch whisky, expensive stuff too since he seems to savour every drop. You on the other hand had tested his skills as a bartender and received the most fabulous cocktails. Your drink is divine. Deep purple in colour and sweet without being sickly. Tony had been a proper show-off making it too, between using liquid nitrogen to cool the cocktail shaker, to passing it to a funny little robot arm to mix it for him.  
Tragically that had backfired, and the robot was a little _too_ enthusiastic, and so the first batch had ended up splashed all over a couple other guests. Never one to back down from a challenge, Tony donned an Iron Man glove to shake it at speeds faster than any bartender could hope to match, whilst muttering something about the importance of proper shaking.

Sitting in his room the din of the party feels a million miles away. It’s just you and him now.  
You sip your drink cautiously as you notice Tony once again running his eyes all over you. You decide he's either dumb enough to think you don't notice, or cocky enough not to care. Your heart flutters as you decide to find out just how interested in you Tony really is, and you stand up to grab a refill for your drink. Tony's eyes are locked onto your legs as you walk back towards the table and you silently whisper thanks to your flatmate for talking you into wearing such a short dress. Instead of returning to your seat however, you drape one arm around his neck and perch yourself on his lap.  
Tony's arm instantly cradles you, and god his arms feel strong. If you had any doubts about what you were doing before, they’d all evaporated at his touch.  
Placing your drink on the table, you look into his eyes and bite your lower lip. With a hungry look in your eyes he gets the memo, and soon his lips are on yours the taste of scotch lingering on them. His arms move to explore your body and you shamelessly explore his.

Before you know it, you've pushed him down onto his bed and are climbing ontop of him, lining kisses up his torso as you unbutton his shirt. Finding your way again to his mouth you deepen the kiss, exploring his mouth with your tongue while your hands run over his bared chest. His hands are at the hem of your dress and you eagerly sit up to help him remove it, discarding it carelessly in a corner of the room.  
“God...” Tony murmurs as his eyes go wide at you, wearing nothing more than a red lace bra and matching panties, the colour a close match for your now-smudged lipstick.  
“You like?” You ask shyly, before Tony pulls you down against him and his lips find yours once more any nerves soon forgotten.  
Kissing you as though his life depended on it, his hands work their way all over your back, everywhere from exploring the curve of your shoulders to teasing the hem of your underwear. Before long his hands are on your bra strap and as he unhooks it you shrug off the offending garment, grinning as you see nothing but pure lust in Tony's eyes beneath you.

“My eyes are up here.” You giggle before shrieking as he rolls you over, so he was now on top of you. “About those pretty eyes...” he replies.  
Not bothering to think about what he meant, you enjoy the feeling of having him on top of you. You run your hands along him, enjoying his muscled back and shamelessly grope his bum when you hear a bedside draw open. Next thing you knew he was lowering a blindfold over you and the world dissolved into darkness.  
“If you want to stop, for any reason at all, just say your safeword.” He informs you.  
Thinking for a moment you reply with your word. “Red”  
Tony repeated the word and reassures you once more that if you want to stop that's all you have to say. He resumes with his kissing, setting your nerves on fire.  
You can't believe how good this feels.

You continue for that for a good few minutes before Tony pins your hands together at the headboard, the roughness of it making you moan. You can't help but be turned on by how harsh he is with you.  
He's got both of your wrists pinned with one strong hand, and even when struggling you can't budge an inch.  
To your left you hear Tony's bedside draw open once more, and while he kisses your cheek you hear a _clink_ as he handcuffs you to the headboard.  
“Jesus, Tony, this couldn't get any hotter.” You mutter and hear him chuckle in response, before climbing off of you.

As you lie there you find the lack of sight heightens every other sense you have. You're unable to see at all but you can hear the shifting of fabric as Tony moves about and feel his lips occasionally planting kisses against you.  
You can feel his fingers dancing along you, and how coarse his beard feels against your smooth skin, his hands, firm and rough. But sometimes you'd feel nothing, as he leans away, leaving you begging for more. You hear the clink of ice in his glass as he takes a break to watch you squirm, desperate for him.

After leaving you for what felt like hours, but in reality couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Tony is back, but less gentle than before. His lips press hard against yours, and as you moan into his mouth, feeling his hands roughly groping your chest. His fingers find your nipples and pinch them just hard enough to make you gasp, as his mouth moves to your neck. You can hear him moan slightly as he makes a series of love bites, passionately marking you as his.

As you lie there, feeling one of Tony's strong hands on your breast, his lips continuing their onslaught of your neck, you feel Tony move his other hand up your thigh.  
Slowly, painfully slowly making its progress towards your core.  
As he reaches it Tony moves his attention from your neck to whisper in your ear. "You like this, don't you?"

Though you couldn't see through the blindfold you could tell by his tone that he was smirking at how wet he finds your underwear. The only thing he’d left you in, almost soaked through as he starts to rub you through them. Your moans become more urgent when he increases the speed of his movements. Biting your ear, he trails hot heavy kisses across you until he reaches your lips and suddenly his tongue is in your mouth once more. Your moans intertwine until he suddenly pulls away. Still blindfolded you lean forwards as far as you can, with your hands tied above your head, searching for his mouth but it's nowhere to be found. You feel the mattress shift beneath you and gasp when you feel hot breath against your inner thigh. His spare hand grips your hip as he starts tracing circles on your most sensitive spot with the other. You feel him tracing his way up your legs, wet lips and stubble, as you eagerly spread open for him.

His name leaves your lips in moans and gasps as his lips get higher and higher until they’re pressed hard against the wet fabric of your underwear, the only thing left between him and you. You let out a sudden gasp as he violently grabs the offending fabric and rips it off, exposing you to the cool air, leaving you bare before him.  
Chuckling he murmurers "Bill me," before you feel his tongue slide against your folds. He licks you up and down, before settling on your clit, starting with slow circles he soon has you practically screaming in pleasure. Tony is clearly enjoying himself, loving every second of bringing you closer and closer to release beneath him. Looking up to watch you writhe around as you pull at your restraints, desperate for his touch. Grinding your hips against his face you feel yourself starting to come close to your climax, whimpering Starks name over and over. Just as your about to come undone for him, he pulls back.

"No don't you fucking dare leave me there Stark you son of a bit..." You start to say but are cut off by his lips against yours.  
You kiss back, frustrated until you feel his cock between your legs. You roll your hips, as he guides himself against your entrance and any hint of frustration is forgotten immediately.  
He breaks from the kiss and growls into your ear. "Beg me."  
You can't contemplate anything else, and start begging him to fuck you, as he grinds himself against you, rubbing his length up and down your folds.  
Just when you think he's sadistic enough not to listen to your pleas, he bites your neck, hard and slides his cock into you moaning against your skin as he does so.

Tony doesn't start slowly, or gently, he fucks you hard. You lay there helpless and restrained beneath him as he takes his pleasure from you.  
Neither of you are quiet, neither of you can help but moan.  
The sensations Tony provides you are incredible, every nerve in your body screaming out in pleasure. The blindfold is adding to the sensations immensely, not being able to see where his hands will go next, or where Tony will next put his lips.  
With a grunt he thrusts into you again and you notice a new sensation as Tony slowly wraps the fingers of his right hand around your throat, squeezing ever so slightly.  
“Does this feel good?” You hear him grunt as he tightens his grip once more.  
“Yes, God, it feels so good!” You reply, once he loosens his grip enough for you to speak.  
“The names Tony, not God. But I can see why you’d make that mistake.” He replies, the cocky shit.  
You'd hit him for that, but your hands are still tied to the headboard, and the second after saying it his lips are against your breast while he slams into you once more.  
You can tell he's close by how hard he feels inside of you. You roll your hips against him to try and push him over the edge.  
He's unable to control his own moaning, the sound is the best thing you've ever heard. His hand clenches around your neck once more and grips _tight._  
Unable to breathe, you open your mouth uselessly at which point Tony moves away from your nipple and locks his lips with yours. His tongue dances against your own as the iron grip on your throat heightens your senses and pushes you over the edge.  
You cum _hard._  
With a cry it hits you. Your back arches as your walls spasm around Tony's cock. You're on fire and have never felt this good in your life you swear!  
The powerful orgasm shaking through you is enough to push Tony over the edge himself. He lets go of your throat (You gasp gratefully as air flows back into your lungs) and finishes deep inside you, cock twitching as he cums.  
With a loud groan he collapses on you, and you both lie there, panting heavily as you ride out your respective climaxes.  
Rolling off you, he unlocks your handcuffs and you place your hands on his body as he gingerly removes your blindfold. The first thing you see is his beautiful brown eyes staring deeply into yours.  
“Tony...” You say sleepily, exhausted from your lovemaking. “That was wonderful, Tony...”  
Smirking, but with eyes betraying more love than lust he replies. “I know babe, now let’s get some sleep. You'll need your strength for round two later...”

… 

A discreet cough breaks you out of your fantasy, leaving you feeling disorientated. Blinking, you look around to find yourself still on the balcony of the lavish mansion Tony Stark had hired for his birthday, but the sun was well set, and most of the guests seemed to have left.  
Uncrossing your legs (When did you cross them? All you remember is your daydream becoming _very_ intense and you needed the sensation) you look around at the embers of what was a strong fire in the brazier you sat by.  
Coughing again grabs your attention, and you find the source: A large man, both in stature and build, wearing a suit that looked well-fitted but not nearly to the same standards as any guests you'd seen – Was he security maybe?  
“Excuse me Miss, my name is Happy, I'm Mr. Starks bodyguard...” He begins, before you cut him off with a giggle at the idea of _anyone_ being Tony Stark's, of being Iron Man’s bodyguard.  
Frowning momentarily at the slight (You can't be the only one to find the idea amusing, surely) he offers you his hand, and helps pull you to your feet.  
As you straightened out your dress, you become uncomfortably aware of how damp your underwear is. He informs you that the party had in fact finished some time ago, and he would be happy to find you a car to take you home. Your face falls at the idea of leaving having missed most of the party and a talk with the host, before Happy smiles at you and continues. “Or, if you prefer, Mr. Stark noticed you 'sleeping' out here.” Happy raised his eyebrows at the word 'sleeping' – Just what did Tony Stark see? “And he asked me to invite you inside to join him for a nightcap...”

Maybe dreams do come true.


End file.
